


wolf teeth

by winryrockbae



Series: FelixWeek2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, felixweek2020, this is one of my favorite fics that i've ever done i'm so pleased with how it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Day Three: Fairy Tales/Myths"The woods are lovely, dark and deep."Little Red better watch her step in the woods, there's said to be a violent beast prowling at night.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Annette Fantine Dominic
Series: FelixWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660825
Kudos: 31
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	wolf teeth

With a mighty swing, Felix lodged the blade of his sword in the trunk of an old tree. He’d left a path of scarred and damaged trees behind him on his rampage through the woods the night before, it was only natural that he continued his destruction during the day. His lip curled back in a snarl when a few sharp tugs on the blade proved futile. It was lodged deep in the trunk of the ancient tree and he felt a sliver of remorse when he looked around at the scarred trunks around him. It passed quickly though. Nature had not been kind to him so he was disinclined to return the favor.

A surge of unnatural strength flowed through his limbs, accompanied by a growl when he tore the blade from it’s lodging. The branches shuddered, a few leaves fluttered down around him and he swatted at them like an angry cat. The forest was always taunting him. The wind was nothing more than the trees cackling at him, echoes of ‘monster, monster, monster’ whistling through the branches.

And something else. Singing.

“Oh, I’m off to see my dad. I hope he’s not very mad, when I arrive with treats and wine…. La, la la la la!”

Her voice was slightly off key and her song was childish, but it drew him in like a curious dog. His body was angled towards the path, sword lowered and his lips curved into a scowl when a head of orange hair covered by a red hood came into view from around the bend. She was tiny, a slight little thing in a short black skirt and white tunic. Dressed fine for the mild temperature of day, though if she didn’t reach her destination by nightfall the cold would bite. One of her thigh high stockings was untied at the top, red ribbon dangling down to her calf. Both of the socks were dirtied and torn at the knees, closer inspection revealed scrapes on her palms as well as a smear of dirt on her cheek. It was clear that she’d tripped and fallen, only to cheerfully get back up and continue on her merry way. Something as small and clumsy as her shouldn’t be wandering around in this forest, hadn’t she noticed the gouges on the trees or heard the whispers of the beast that stalked the deepest depths of it at night?

“He’s not very nice, but I’ll go and see him thrice! Just as mother orders every month.. Hmmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm hmm-ah!”

His appearance startled her from her song when he stepped out from the shadow of an old red oak, the tip of his sword pressed into the dirt, one palm resting on the bottom of the pommel. He knew that his appearance before her was strange. Normally when strangers came up the path he let them wander, it was their own fault for not heeding the warnings of the townsfolk or the crude signs at the path’s beginning. He’s heard the whispers in the market himself when he ventured into town, away from his family’s estate or out of the forest he’d confined himself to. There were no responsibilities or chains here, he could exist without repercussions.

“Don’t you know that this forest is dangerous?” He barked at her, lip curled in distaste.

“It is?”

Her innocence was as refreshing as it was a nuisance. The swordsman was quiet for a long while, considering every aspect of the bubbly girl. According to her song, she’d been passing through here three times a month for who knows how long. She was pretty dim-witted, if you asked him. Thankfully, no one had and he kept that thought to himself while he watched her shift her basket from one arm to the other and quietly accept his scrutiny. “Yes. Very.” He had nothing else to do. He sheathed his sword and started up the path, stopping several feet ahead of her to look back expectantly. “I’ll escort you then. Let’s go. I don’t have all day.”

“Oh! Thank you!” The girl tripped over her feet to catch up to him. He wasn’t overly large by any standards, but she was still small next to him.It took two of her steps to match one of his longer strides. “I’m Annette.” She held out her free hand to shake and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“Felix.”

Annette withdrew her hand into her red cloak and continued to bounce along next to him like a baby bunny. “Why are you in the forest alone, Felix? If it’s so dangerous.”

“It’s not for me.”

“Because of your sword?”

“Yes, because of the sword.”

They walked on in silence for a short while longer, stopping once so that she could retie her stocking (she’d only just noticed it was undone) and a second time so that she could pick some flowers to add to her basket.

“You know, I feel like I’ve met you before. Your eyes are familiar.” Annette told him as she continued to pick a variety of wildflowers. A small bouquet was held in her left hand, her right skimming over the petals as she plucked a few more flowers from the earth. “The color of them. They’re like honey.”

“I’ve never met you. I’d remember you.” It was starting to cool off, the sun dipping below the treeline. “We should hurry up.” If she was from the town, she must have met his father or Glenn. They all shared the same color eyes, compared to that of the timber wolves that made their home in Fraldarius territory. The comparison was fitting. His upper canine snagged against his lower lip when he spoke, a single droplet of blood dripped down his chin. “Come on, or I’m leaving you here.”

“You’re bleed-”

“I’m fine. Wrap your cloak around yourself. It’s going to get cold as soon as the sun disappears.” There was urgency in his steps following the cutting of his lip. He wasn’t concerned about how the skin was split wide open, it would heal shortly. “Come on, Annette. We’re almost there.” The taste of iron filled his mouth when he spoke, his teeth slicing his lips and tongue. He stopped suddenly and kept his back towards her, spitting blood. “It’s right up ahead.” His words were muffled, his mouth full of teeth and blood. He didn’t usually speak this late in the day. “Get inside.”

“Felix? Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth to reply but blood poured out, dripping down his chin and throat and soaking into the front of his tunic. With his back still turned towards her he nodded, wordlessly darting into the cover of the trees and disappearing from her sight. His mouth stung, every muscle ached and bones screamed when he held his nightly transformation back. Safely away, he hunched against a tree and coughed up blood while he curled his claws into the bark. It always happened like this when he resisted it. It didn’t usually hurt, every night he would just sit and wait for it to happen. But when he fought against it, the beast took its vengeance by making the change hurt like hell. He tore off his clothes, skin burning up as the moonlight filtered through the branches overhead.

It always started with his teeth then his nails, turning to fangs and claws. Next his nose would turn to a snout and his spine would bend, bones cracking into a new skeleton. After his nails became sharp and pointed, his hands would grow into large paws the size of dinner plates. When he didn’t fight it, the whole process was only a few minutes from start to finish after his teeth changed.

Most nights the transformation was an inconvenience more than anything else, something of an embarrassment. He didn’t mind the keen sense of smell or the sharper hearing he gained at night, or the way his eyes saw the darkened forest as though it were midday. He didn’t look particularly monstrous either, not like the werewolves of lore. He had a nice dark coat, evenly covering his body. He wasn’t a creature covered in patches of hair with a spine that protruded in sickening bumps. His paws were just that, paws. Not the clawed hand of a hybrid beast. He walked on all fours, not hunched over on long, gangly limbs held together by sinewy flesh. It wasn’t so much the transformation that bothered him, but the memory loss. The closer it was to the full moon, the more animalistic he became. His human side was easier to hold onto after the full moon had passed. These nights he stayed home, curled on his bed and sleeping it off. No one apart from his brother and father knew that he changed and no one bothered to check on him. But when it grew closer, he would get restless and violent. Early on, Rodrigue created a cage for his youngest son in the hopes that it would keep everyone safe. It worked for a while, until Felix hit his preteen years and he started to resist the change. Rodrigue could not bear to lock his son up and listen to his howls all night long. And in the morning they would find that Felix had often severely injured himself by thrashing around in the chains.

It was Glenn who came up with the idea to tell the town that the forest was haunted and just allow Felix to run free on the nights when he needed to prowl. At first the haunting was taken with a grain of salt, the villagers didn’t cease their nighttime wanderings until after the first full moon when they found the trail of dead deer that led to a mountain of slaughtered sheep. A few days later the farmer had caught a glimpse of him, describing him to the town as a wolf as black as night and triple the size of a normal wolf.

Since then, he was free to reap destruction in the forest and the howls that carried over to the town as he dragged his claws across the tree trunks only ensured the safety of the commoners.

It was the night after the full moon. Felix had planned to go home that day and bathe in scorching hot water then sleep in his own bed until midday. But he’d gotten caught up with a red-hooded girl, watching out for her safety as if there were any other beasts in the woods besides him. He sat in the clearing, fluffy tail curled over his giant paws while he considered his options. He could try to go home and risk being seen by a townsperson while covered in his own blood. He could find a soft spot of dirt to curl up on and sleep in the forest like the beast he was. He could go destroy some trees just for the hell of it.

A scream distracted him from his decision and he took off towards it without thinking. It was Annette, who else could it be? His mouth was open, tongue lolled out with his bloody teeth bared. Felix could hear him yelling at her as he got closer to the cottage. He could smell the anger and her fear and that only pushed him into a faster sprint.

“Annette! I told you I didn’t want you here. Didn’t you learn after last month?”

“But you’re my father and I-” Her voice shook, then was drowned out by a crashing sound. Then a wave of scent hit Felix. It was wine and pastries.

She had been so excited to see her father, she picked him fresh flowers and even risked the beast of the woods to visit him. There couldn’t possibly be a reason to scream at her so violently. He smashed the present she’d brought him, the one that she had so carefully protected when she fell and tore her stockings. Branches snapped and cracked when Felix burst from the trees and placed his monstrous form between them. He must have looked like a feral beast, blood dripped from between his teeth as he took ragged breaths. His fur was puffed out defensively, hackles raised as he growled, honey-colored eyes narrowed at the man. One ear was turned towards Annette, who was holding her arm and whimpering softly.

Felix turned to look at her and felt his blood boil. She cradled her arm against her chest, wrist hung limp and awkward. Her father put his hands on her. He broke his own daughter’s wrist because she came to visit him. A growl tore itself from his throat and Annette screamed again.

Of course she was afraid of him-

“Felix! Look out!”

Her father had come up behind Felix with an ax raised, poised to sever his head from his body. The old man’s speed was nothing compared to the wolf, Felix darted to the side and knocked into the man’s legs. He lost his balance, the blunt side of the ax came down and smacked Felix in the ribs and caused him to yelp in pain. The steel toe of the man’s boot connected with the wolf’s temple and Felix found himself seeing stars. He’d never fought anything in this form before, he felt awkward and uncoordinated on four legs instead of two. Annette’s father was a large man, he grabbed Felix by the scruff and swung him into the side of the stone cottage and then guffawed when the wolf collapsed into a heap of dark fur. He approached again and raised the ax above his head, ready to swing when Felix saw something small barrel into him. Annette, even with her broken wrist, threw herself into her father’s path to help Felix.

Without hesitation the wolf leapt to his feet and lunged, sinking his teeth into the man’s throat. Bones snapped, cracking loudly as he clamped his mouth shut and felt the last breath of the man leave his lungs. Felix dropped the corpse immediately, four legs spread wide to ground himself as he coughed and gagged like a household dog who ate a chicken bone. A small piece of him had reveled in the kill, some deep instinctual part of him craved more. But the more human side of him felt a man’s neck snap under his teeth and that was enough to make him lose his lunch.

“Felix. I knew that it was you.” Annette crouched beside him, tentatively resting her good hand on between his shoulder blades. “I saw you once, years ago. You spared a yearling filly I’d been looking after when I rushed out to the field. I remembered your eyes.”

“Hey, you! Look out for that wolf!”

Over the sound of his own retching, Felix hadn’t heard the footsteps approaching. He recognized the teal haired mercenary, someone in the pub must have offered her some coin to get rid of the wolf that terrorized their forest. He squared up, ready to face off with the woman and her strange sword made of bone - if he were on two legs he would be able to give her an even fight. But now, after getting his head beaten in and the wind knocked from his lungs he already knew he didn’t stand much of a chance. Besides, he had killed a man. He deserved whatever came next.

“No!” Annette stood abruptly, standing between him and his inevitable death by blade. “He saved me.”  
“He what?”

Felix ran then, turned tail back through the woods and didn’t stop until he was shaking and sucking down gulps of air like he’d been drowning. He must be close to home, but it wasn’t worth the risk of being seen by the guards. He collapsed under a fallen tree trunk, dead to the world until Glenn found him in the morning.

“Come on, Felix. You look like you had a rough night.” His brother was always looking out for him, having brought a fresh set of clothes and some breakfast into the woods to search for his cursed sibling. “What happened?” Glenn sat on the fallen log, watching Felix as he stiffly pulled on his clothes. “You look more beat up than usual.” Felix considered lying, but the words spilled forth like bile and Glenn listened silently the whole time. “Sounds like he deserved it. Dad’ll take care of it. You need a goddamn shower.”

“Yeah.” The brothers trudged up the grassy hill towards the Fraldarius estate, Felix stubbornly forcing his sore legs to move at the same pace as his brother.

The used a side door to enter the castle, Glenn led the way to where Rodrigue would be having tea in his study. Felix was surprised to see a head of teal hair seated with his father and he immediately tensed, ready to spring into action.

“Boys, this is Byleth. She tells me that last night she saw the beast in the woods.” Rodrigue started when the woman turned her gaze to Felix. “She told the townspeople that hired her that her sword had no effect on the creature. It’s best they all just stay away, lest they suffer the same fate as that banished knight.”

“Hm. Unfortunate.” Felix grunted.

“Very.” Glenn agreed.

The four of them stared at each other before Felix abruptly took his leave to go clean himself and when he returned from scrubbing the blood from under his nails and between his teeth, the mercenary was gone. He was dressed simply, a pair of black breeches and white tunic with a towel draped around his shoulders when there was a soft knock on the front door. Felix continued drying his hair while he swung the door open, uncaring about how informal it might appear. He was too tired for formalities.

Annette stood there, arm in a sling and some wildflowers in her good hand with a smile as bright as the sun.

“Mind if I come in for tea?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> my puppy is dreaming and his paws are twitching and i'm obsessed with him. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @winryrockbae


End file.
